Random Stuff
"Together, we are the Imperium. Together, we are Invicta. Imperium Invicta!" -Imperial Saying Fabricated from the ruins of a fallen republic, the Imperial Invictan Empire, or more often called simply the Empire, has long stood as a bastion of power, order, and security. Out of the countless factions that arose from the ancient Republic’s civil war, the Empire has become the strongest amongst them. In the present day, the Empire rules over a million worlds with thousands of different alien species within its cosmic borders. Having yet to succumb to any threat, external or internal, it is the zeal, the willingness, and the unconquerable spirit of its citizens which gives the Empire its strength, as well as the ruthless efficiency of its military and civil institutions. Centuries ago, the Empire was founded by eight Invictan factions and the visionary leadership of the first Emperor, Erus Vertilius of Imperia. His vision of a nation that would stand against the evils of the Galaxy, and protect all under its banner, remains a core value of the Empire. Today, the Empire is led by Emperor Ryzard von Vertilius, who rules from the current throneworld of Imperia. Ruled over by an Emperor, administrated by a vast bureaucratic complex system of nobles, governors, corporations, and institutions, and composed of many factions. There are countless factions that make up the Empire, but the greatest amongst them are the eight founding states of the Empire. Each of these factions, areas of administration, states, and provinces are ruled over by an Elector Lord, who owes their loyalty to the ultimate leader, the Emperor. The Empire is not a centralized nation state, but rather a confederation of individual states, and conquered civilizations. United by the need to survive, and a common faith in the Imperial Creed. There is almost no such thing as average in the Empire, whether it be in terms of Imperial Legions, or Imperial worlds. Originally only comprised of one race, the Invictans, the Empire has since then confederated and conquered countless different civilizations and species. Each of these civilizations, regardless of whether they were conquered or joined willingly, pay an Imperial tithe based on their resources and what they can supply. Many worlds supply millions of troops to the front lines, others supply machines of war and others still, supply the much needed natural resources. The life of an Imperial citizen can vary greatly from world to world. In the heart of the Empire, the life of an Imperial is one of imperial fanaticism. Millions are conscripted into the Imperial Military, and sent to the brutal front lines. Those who stay behind, are under the all seeing eye of the Imperial bureaucracy, and go by their days with the only fear of the defying the state. Life in outer reaches of the Empire is not as glamorous. On the remote worlds, enemies are on all sides, whether in the form of rebels, orkish incursions, or all out war with other nation states. In between, Invictans and aliens alike live in smaller semi independent republics, dictatorships, or full Imperial controlled worlds, life among these worlds varies even greater. To the conquered civilizations of many sectors, the Empire is a ruthless dictatorship with little care for those who it tramples underfoot. To the core worlds of Imperatoria, the Empire is an embodiment of power, protection, and hope. To the species once under the rule of the Ethereals, the Empire is a liberator and protector from the evils of the galaxy. To the factions of rival Invictan powers, the Empire is an adversary that must be bested. Over the centuries, the Empire has been known as many things, but by the guidance of its leaders, by the will of its people, the Empire has never been known as weak, nor shall it ever.